


Дергать за косички

by CommanderShally, Leshaya



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Любовь - это... быть вместе, несмотря ни на что.





	Дергать за косички

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avengers Academy Comics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457397) by navydream. 



[](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/d6/gisStiWN_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/33/db/vh3HiD9K_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/55/91/E4ENCzpe_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/ca/WhtGIghK_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/4c/8bJ4VAoB_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/58/7b/u8LGbON7_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/87/eRo89LAA_o.jpg)


End file.
